NejiNaru
The Couple ' NejiNaru' (Japanese ネジナル'' NejiNaru'') is a term refering to the romantic relationship between Neji Hyūga (日向ネジ, Hyūga Neji) and Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト, Uzumaki Naruto). This pairing has also been called NaruNeji (Japanese ナルネジ NaruNeji). Their Relationship Part l Initially Naruto and Neji had an antagonistic relationship. Neji viewed Naruto as a failure that would always be a failure. Naruto viewed Neji as cruel and vowed to defeat him in honor of Hinata after he brutally injured her in the Preliminary Chunin Exams. During their official match, Neji opened up about his childhood and about being branded as part of the Branch family by his uncle Hiashi and about how his fate was decided for him. After Naruto defeated him, Naruto talked about how in spite of his repeated failures to graduate the Ninja Academy, he kept trying and ultimately succeeded. After Naruto escaped his destiny as a failure, Neji was inspired to shape his own destiny. After this he was much more caring to his teammates and mended the rift with the Main family. In the Sasuke Retrieval Arc, Neji battled Kidomaru and was losing. During the battle Neji wondered what Naruto would do and even thought to himself about how Naruto "saved him from the darkness". Part ll In Naruto Shippuden, Team Gai helps Naruto save Gaara from the Akatsuki. In the Naruto Databook, it states Neji would like to have a rematch with Naruto someday. During the Ten-Tails Revival Arc when the Ten-Tails attacked the shinobi's, Hinata flung out her arms to protect Naruto, but the two is saved by Neji. He intercepts the attack and protects both as the branches quickly impale him as Naruto and Hinata watched in horror. Naruto then pleaded for a medic, to where Neji was pleased but told him that he accepts his death. He confirms that it was already to late for him. A devastated Naruto then asks why would a genius like him sacrifice himself to a fool like himself. Using his last breath, he smiled, ''"Because I was called a Genius.." ''Using his last moments of consciousness, he thinks to him that he maybe finally understands that path that his father took. As his spirit moves on, his juinjutsu activates and his Byakugan is sealed forever.. Devastated, Naruto and Hinata silently mourned over Neji's sacrifice. Naruto was then left in a depression mode was only awakened by Hinata's and Kurama's lecture. With his confidence and beliefs restored, he confirmed that he wouldn't let Neji's death go to waste and that Neji lives inside all of them. WIth that, Naruto goes on and shares Kurama's chakra as a defense and power up. Evidence *None Among the Fans NejiNaru is not a well-known pairing in the Naruto fandom, but it does have some fans. It is likely supported due to Naruto's impact on Neji's life. Some also enjoy the contrasts between Neji's serious nature and Naruto's childish behavior. Their rival pairings are NaruHina and NejiHina. Category:Couples involving Naruto Category:Couples involving Neji Category:Yaoi couples Category:Fanon Couples Category:Pages Under Construction Category:Konoha couples